


i want you to stay

by oh_captain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Moving In Together, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_captain/pseuds/oh_captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my friend requested mcmartinski, moving in together fluff so i indulged</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want you to stay

Lydia sat on the couch Scott and Stiles had just positioned in the empty living room. Stiles groaned and Scott scrunched his nose up at her as she took out her phone and crossed her legs.

She watched Scott strip his shirt after a few pathetic attempts at getting air circulated in it and Stiles rolled his eyes before Lydia turned to him and gave him an expectant look. Scott smiled with mirth and looked to Stiles too before he unbottoned his plaid button up and thew it on the dining room table they had brought up two hours ago.

But Stiles waved a hand at Lydia’s phone and looked to Scott to do something. Scott then looked to Lydia who blinked innocently at him.

"What? Danny texted and wanted to know if we could use a few more hands to unpack," she stated, flipping her hair and smiling flirtatiously at them. 

Stiles scowled quickly. “No, we’re just fine.” 

"Stiles," Scott groaned.

"Lydia said, and I quote, ‘As soon as the new bed is in, we have to break it in’, and, personally we just got a few more boxes and the big chair and the coffee table, the frame and mattress and that’s it. Lyds, you only have to get 5 or 6 boxes and me and Scott will grab the heavy things." Stiles said, looking to his two companions. When they both gave him unimpressed looks he jutted out his lower lip and got this lost puppy dog look on his face coupled with this wounded look.

It had Scott grumbled his agreement and Lydia rolling her eyes.

"Fine," Lydia sighed, standing up and putting her phone away into the back of her red skinny jeans. She walked out and Scott smiled, watching her go before following and making Stiles make this delighted noise in the back of his throat.

Lydia easily carried up the last few boxes and Scott almost dropped a chair on Stiles accidentally, but in the end, less than 3 hours later, they were all a tangled exhausted mess in the center of a huge king sized bed. 

Lydia looked to Stiles, kissing his chest and feeling Scott get a tiny bit closer and squeeze her hip had her blinking up at him with innocence and he groaned.

"Tomorrow, then," He stated grumpily, kissing the top of her head and then looking to Scott in utter betrayal before Scott made a pained noise in the back of his throat.

Stiles sighed and leaned toward him to catch his lips in a soft kiss. Scott was always enthusiastic when he kissed, one of his better quality’s in Lydia and Stiles opinion. Lydia’s nails dragged down Stiles chest making him move into the pressure and gasp, opening his mouth for Scott to lick into and Lydia wasn’t helping at all by making herself comfortable between the two, Scott’s hips digging into hers and Stiles trying to keep her close, making him press closer to her and Scott.

Stiles broke the kiss, grinning and watching at Lydia take Scott’s mouth next, watched her conquer and make Scott whimper before Scott pulled away to breathe. Then he nuzzled into her neck and his hand found it’s way to Stiles hair, pulling the other man closer. 

Stiles sighed, which turned to a yawn and then he blinked his eyes hard to get them to stay open.

“‘M tired,” Stiles murmured.

Lydia made a cooing noise at him while Scott carded through his hair. Stiles rolled onto his side, echoing Scott, closing Lydia in for them to snuggle into, locking thier fingers together and having her push into them, pecking Stiles quickly before fitting herself between them.

"I love you guys," She murmured sleepily.

"We love you too," Scott whispered into her neck, lightly biting down with his human teeth before removing the pressure.

She smiled and then her breathing evened out and she was slightly snoring into Stiles neck. stiles chuckled before looking to Scott.

Scott looked back. “I love you too,” Scott told him, the same earnest look on his face.

"Yeah, I love you too," Stiles squeezed his hand before closing his eyes and sinking into the mattress.

Stiles felt Scott squeeze his hand back before he drifted off.

And everything was perfect. Just in that moment.


End file.
